Don't Worry
by KrystalSteele
Summary: SoKu spin-off from Marked. BoyXBoy love, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


This one shot is a spin off from Marked, the story I'm (slowly) writing. I apologize for not posting much. I just graduated high school and got a job so I've been busy. But here's a story for all u SoKu fans out there (: enjoy and PLEASE review and let me know what u think! Thankies!

* * *

Sora POV

Sora splashed water on his face, then looked at himself in the mirror for a second before drying off his face and hands. He saw Riku walk up behind him and touch his arms gently with his fingertips. "What's wrong, Sor," he asked softly.

"Roxas left before breakfast earlier, and now neither him nor Zexion are in class, I'm worried." Riku's hands snaked around the younger's waist, his voice rumbling against Sora's ear, "I'm sure they're fine. Zexion said something about going to see Master Xehanort about something. That's probably where they are. You over-think things sometimes, Sora. Relax."

The last word was breathed against the brunette's neck, before Riku laid a soft kiss there. Sora squirmed a little, I can't relax when you breathe on me like that," he complained.

Riku's mouth quirked up into a smile, "Like what? Like this?" Then he took Sora's jaw in his hand, gently turning his head to the side, and breathed down the younger's neck, kissing softly where the tanned skin vanished beneath the black button-up shirt.

"Yes..." Sora said softly. Riku laughed and brought Sora's hand up to his mouth, lips brushing against his knuckles. Riku pushed Sora's red jacket off his shoulders and arms, and continued kissing at Sora's wrist. His lips traveled up Sora's arm, leaving a trail of butterfly light kisses in his wake from wrist to shoulder.

Riku kissed the skin that connects the neck and the shoulder lightly, breathing in the smell of Sora's hair, sighing softly. Sora leaned forward on the counter, his head tilted to one side to give Riku more room.

Riku's tongue lightly traced Sora's jawline before he said, "Can I... can I try something?"

As a response, Sora turned around and hopped back onto the sink counter, parting his legs in a way that made him vulnerable to the teen in front of him. Riku smirked and curled his hands around Sora's calves, bringing him a little closer.

Riku resumed kissing Sora's neck, this time with one hand on the small of Sora's back, the other threading into chocolate brown hair. Riku let his fangs graze lightly over the pulse in Sora's neck, and the reaction he got from that surprised him.

Sora gasped and arched himself into Riku, his hands no longer holding the counter but reaching up to his handfuls of long silver hair. He did it again, this time earning a small, broken moan from the younger teen.

Riku took hold of Sora's jaw gently and whispered, "This might hurt a little..." But before Sora could ask a question, Riku's fangs pierced his smooth, tan skin. His body jerked with the sudden pain, but pain wasn't what made Sora's hand tighten and pull lightly on Riku's hair.

Intense pleasure radiated out from Riku's feeding spot and it seemed to grow the longer he sucked. Sora whimpered and gently bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud. In the process, he nicked his bottom lip with his fangs, the blood beading where it lay.

Riku pulled away soon after, sealing the wound and holding Sora close to him. Riku's glowing blue-green eyes met Sora's deep blue ones as he slipped his black jacket off, loosened the tie at his neck more then it already was, and pulled away the fabric to expose part of his right shoulder.

Riku ran his tongue lightly over Sora's bottom lip and kissed him gently, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Sora's hands slipped under Riku's shirt to run over his pale skin, tracing patterns into his back. Sora pulled back slightly and nuzzled into the older teen's collarbone as his fingers found Riku's nipples.

Riku gasped and tightened his hold on Sora's arms as his fangs pierced the skin above his collarbone. Sora's eyes fluttered shut and savored the taste of the fresh blood and, underneath that, the unmistakable scent of Riku's skin.

Riku softly moaned, "...Sora..." just as the younger teen pulled away and licked the blood off his lips. Their foreheads touched as they leaned into each other, trying to slow their frantickly beating hearts.

In between breaths Riku asked, "That didn't...hurt too much...did it, Sora?"

Sora smiled and shook his head. Then he took a deep breath and pushed Riku away gently, "We'd better get back to class."

Riku agreed and gave Sora a light kiss, then turned around to clean his wound and right his clothes. "Y'know, Sora..." Sora stopped in mid-button to glance at Riku, a smirk on his face.

"We should go see the headmaster after school, at least that's what I've heard." Sira opened his mouth to ask why, but then he saw his reflection in the mirror. Riku dabbed a damp paper towel over the spot on Sora's jaw where a deep purple hickey had formed as a result of the bloodletting.

Over the bruise was a pair of black swirls where the fang punctures should have been. "What...does it mean, Riku?"

"If memory serves, you'll find out later tonight in History Class. But for now, I'll just say that you'll be spending alot of time with me from now on. Now c'mon, let's get going."

Riku whispered a phrase against Sora's forehead before he kissed him lightly, then grabbed his bag off the counter and walked towards the door. Sora smiled and mumbled, "I love you too, Riku," under his breath, knowing the older teen would hear it.


End file.
